


Fic: White Silk Captivity

by cinderella81



Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-01
Updated: 2009-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-27 04:17:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/291540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinderella81/pseuds/cinderella81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony gets kidnapped and is about to be auctioned off to the highest bidder when it's Gibbs to the rescue!!  Hints at <i>slight</i> dub-con - Tony gets a bit drugged during his captivity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic: White Silk Captivity

_**Fic: White Silk Captivity**_  
 **Title** : White Silk Captivity  
 **Rating** : NC-17  
 **Pairing:** DiNozzo/Gibbs  
 **Genre** : First Time  
 **Summary** : Tony gets kidnapped and is about to be auctioned off to the highest bidder when it's Gibbs to the rescue!! ... written for the [NCIS Kink Meme](http://sarkywoman.livejournal.com/164073.html)  
 **Disclaimer** : I don’t own the characters of NCIS ...

 

The first day had been a blur. Tony vaguely remembered a big room with a large bed … the sheets were soft. He’d been given a bath and tucked into the bed. He’d tried to leave, but his body wouldn’t cooperate. He wondered how’d they’d gotten him.

Then he remembered the busty blonde at the coffee shop … she’d bought him coffee. It had tasted sweet … too sweet. That was the last clear memory he’d had.

“Why … why am I here?” Tony mumbled. A hand was instantly in his hair, soothing him gently.

“Oh Angel,” the sultry voice said. “You’re here to make me money … you are going to be my top seller … “

* * *

“Damn it!” Gibbs growled and he slammed his cell phone down on his desk, effectively breaking it.

McGee sighed and reached for Tony’s file cabinet, snagging a new one for his boss. Tony had been missing for two days and they’d had no leads. The tension surrounding Gibbs was so thick, _everyone_ steered clear.

“Nothing, Boss?” McGee asked.

“If I had something, McGee, we wouldn’t be sitting here twiddling our damn thumbs!” Gibbs growled.

McGee flinched and spared a look at Ziva, who was obviously trying to find one thing to appease their boss.

“Gibbs, there may be something,” Ziva said.

“What?” Gibbs said, already on his feet.

“At 2100 hours Wednesday night, it appears that Tony got a coffee with some … blonde woman,” Ziva said, putting the video she’d found on the plasma. “That was the last anyone saw of him.”

Gibbs trained in on the blonde woman. “I want to know who she is, where she lives, where she went to grammar school,” he said. “You find me everything about her and then you find her!”

“Yes, Gibbs,” Ziva said, hurrying to her desk to get to work.

“On it, Boss,” McGee said, turning his attention to his computer.

Gibbs stood standing, staring at the frozen shot of Tony and the blonde. “Where are you, Tony?” he whispered.

* * *

Tony lost all sense of time in the room with the big bed and the soft sheets. People came and went … some would bathe him, some would feed him. They were never mean or rude to him, almost as though they wanted him to be … happy.

“How is my Angel doing today?” the sultry voice asked, a hand in Tony’s hair.

“Sleepy,” Tony murmured, snuggling under the covers. “What … what’d you give me?”

The sultry voice chuckled. “Just a little something to help you relax and keep you … docile,” the voice said. “Don’t worry, my Angel … everything is going to be perfect.”

“Don’t wanna relax,” Tony mumbled, although really, the bed was so comfortable … just enveloped him and made him feel wonderful.

“Oh, but you do,” the voice said. “You want to be a good Angel … we’re going to make you pretty soon. You want to be pretty, right?”

“Pretty,” Tony murmured, burrowing under the covers.

“That’s right,” the voice said. “You’ll be my pretty Angel … you’ll be the belle of the ball.”

* * *

Abby paced back and forth in the bullpen, wringing her hands. Three days … he’d been gone for three days. They’d found Tony’s car, but it had been wiped clean. Abby hadn’t had anything to do, so … she paced.

“Abby,” Gibbs said as he entered the bullpen.

“What are you doing, Gibbs?! You should be looking for Tony!” Abby said, glaring at her boss.

“Abs, I went to the head,” Gibbs said. “I haven’t left headquarters since Tony went missing … you know that.”

Abby sighed and nodded. “Sorry, Bossman,” she said. “So … anything?”

“Nothing yet,” Gibbs said. “We think we found who took him, but - “

“Boss!” McGee called as he exited the elevator. “Her name’s Melinda Rex. She grew up in Norfolk, then spent a few years abroad before coming back to the states. She travels a lot - never in one place for too long … “

“Gibbs,” Ziva said, entering from the stairwell. “This Melinda Rex? She’s got another name in the underworld … the Dealer.”

Abby gave Gibbs a frightened stare. “Gibbs,” she whispered.

“Any leads as to where we can find her?” Gibbs asked, fixing his team with a glare.

“She owns more than 10 pieces of property in Maryland and Virginia,” McGee said.

“It would be someplace that seemed … innocuous,” Ziva said. “A place no one would think of.”

“Sir!” McGee said. “She owns Jasmine Plantation in Providence Forge, Virginia.”

“That is … a hotel, is it not?” Ziva asked.

“Yeah, but look at this,” McGee said, putting the blueprints up on the plasma. “There’s all this empty space here, behind the grand ballroom.”

“Hiding in plain sight,” Gibbs said. “Grab your gear! We’re going to Providence Forge!”

* * *

The day was different … Tony could tell. People were talking louder, faster. They all sounded … worried. The one with the nice voice came to talk to him again.

“Good morning, Angel,” the voice murmured near his ear. Tony smiled as hands caressed his hair. “It’s a big day … you ready to get pretty for the ball?”

“Pretty,” Tony mumbled.

Melinda Rex smiled down at the sleeping man. He was a find - a walking advertisement for sex, yet virgin to another man’s touch. She’d heard the man, Tony his ID had said, talking in his sleep. She called a doctor in just to be sure - a virgin would pull in twice as much money as one of her other slaves.

A couple of men waited patiently in the doorway.

“Bathe, shave, decorate,” Melinda said, nodding at Tony before leaving.

Tony was gently jostled awake and led down a hall to a bathroom. He willingly slipped into the tub and allowed the soft hands to wash him. He frowned when the bath lasted longer than others … and when he felt someone’s hands on him … down there.

“Hey,” Tony mumbled, wiggling a bit in the water. “What ya doin’?”

“We’re making you pretty,” a soft voice said. “Don’t you want to be pretty?”

Tony hummed and nodded, sinking into the water. “Pretty, yeah,” he murmured.

The woman washing Tony gave the two men watching an almost evil grin as she continued to shave Tony clean. Melinda had given specific orders when it came to this one … he was her money maker and had to look perfect.

Tony felt himself helped out of the water and looked down. “Hey … where’d it go?” he asked.

“Where’d what go?” There was that voice again, right in his ear.

“I … there used to be … hair!” Tony said, panicking a bit. “Did all my hair go away?” He started panting, his eyes widening in fright.

Melinda motioned for one of the guards to give Tony a small injection, noting with satisfaction that the young man immediately stilled.

“That’s my Angel,” Melinda murmured, petting Tony’s hair. “You want to be pretty, right? Then all that nasty hair had to go away … “

Tony hummed and nodded. “Nasty hair,” he agreed.

Melinda smiled and pet Tony’s hair. “My good Angel,” she said. “Just a few more things and then you’ll be ready … “

“Ready?” Tony murmured. “What for?”

“For the party?” Melinda said. “You like parties, right?”  
 

“Parties are fun,” Tony said, unaware that he was being led back to his room.

The guards led Tony back to his room and got him situated on his bed. Melinda put a small black doctor’s bag on the bed and looked down at Tony. “You like jewelry, right Angel?” she asked as she got out all her supplies.

“Jewelry? Like bracelets … and rings?” Tony asked, blinking innocently up at Melinda.

“Rings,” Melinda said, prepping the large needle and the simple sterling silver nipple ring.

“I … I don’t wear jewelry,” Tony said, his eyes closed as the nice, soft bed enveloped him. “Watch … big watch … no rings … “

“I’m going to give you a pretty ring,” Melinda said, gripping Tony’s left nipple, deftly piercing it and clasping the silver nipple ring in place.

“Ow … owowowowowow,” Tony cried, batting Melinda’s hands away.

Melinda pet Tony’s hair, motioning for one of the guards to give him a little more of the sedative. “I’m sorry, Angel,” she said. “We needed to do that … it such a pretty decoration … “

“You’re mean,” Tony said with a pout. He wasn’t having fun anymore … the blonde lady had hurt him!

Melinda rolled her eyes and pat Tony on the head before grabbing the next ‘decoration’. “This one, Angel, is a fun decoration,” she said. “You’re going to like this one.”

“Liar,” Tony spat, although Melinda easily rolled him onto his stomach.

“You’re going to change your tune,” Melinda said as she lubed up the thick, long anal plug.

“Nuh-uh,” Tony said, pillowing his head on his arms. “You’re mean, and you hurt me … you’re a … “ He trailed off as he felt the plug slip inside him. “What’s that?”

“This is something to make you feel good,” Melinda said as she slid the plug in until it was completely inside Tony. She gave his ass a gentle pat. “Move around a bit, see how it feels.”

Tony shook his head. “Don’t wanna move,” he said. “That thing is … big.”

“It’s there to stretch you, Angel,” Melinda said. “Try moving … you might like how it feels. You have to stand up anyway so we can get you dressed and do your hair and make-up.”

Tony frowned and slid off the bed, nearly falling over when the plug brushed against his prostate.

Melinda laughed and motioned for the guards to help him stand. “See?”

“Wh-wh-what was that?” Tony asked, eyes wide.

“That, Angel, is your prostate,” Melinda said as the men slipped him into a pair of white silk drawstring pants, adding small white angel wings for the ‘angelic’ appearance.

Tony panted softly. Every time he moved, that … _thing_ … brushed up against him. He couldn’t fight his arousal, and he was sure everyone could see how turned on he was.

“Such a pretty angel,” Melinda murmured. “Now, just a few more touches … and we’ll be ready.”

* * *

“All right,” Gibbs said, looking around. He had his team, and back up provided by Director Sheppard. “We get in there, stop whatever the hell’s going on, and get Agent DiNozzo. Do no shoot unless you have too. Clear?”

“Clear,” McGee and Ziva said, with the other agents nodding their agreement.

“Get in, and take places around the perimeter,” Gibbs said. “Stick to the shadows and perimeters until you hear me.”

Everyone nodded and made their way into the plantation, clearing out patrons and workers as they went. They already knew that Melinda Rex was doing her business in a special room that was hiding behind the ballroom. Blueprints had shown two entrances, so that’s where they were all going.

Gibbs took point and hit one entrance with Ziva and McGee while the backup took the second entrance.

They arrived inside the hidden room just as a man was being escorted off the stage by his new ‘owner’.

Gibbs motioned for everyone to hold their places … he hadn’t seen Tony yet.

“And now … the moment you‘ve all been waiting for! May I present, for your bidding pleasure! Angel!”

The curtain opened and Gibbs stood in shock as his senior agent, Tony DiNozzo was led onto the stage. He was dressed in white pants … silk from the look of them. There were silly white angel wings on his back, and … was that a nipple ring? Gibbs knew … he _knew_ that Tony didn’t have a nipple ring … or at least he hadn’t before he’d been taken. Gibbs bit back a moan and took in the white leather collar and sterling silver chain attached to it, itching to snatch it and haul the younger agent back to his house.

The light glinted off the white tips of Tony’s hair and the glitter surrounding Tony’s kohl lined eyes. Gibbs could see that Tony was obviously aroused and also sedated. There was a faraway look in Tony’s eyes that made Gibbs frown. Gibbs was going to kill whoever had put any kind of drug inside his agent.

Gibbs looked around and saw McGee and Ziva staring at Tony, jaws dropped in shock. He realized he’d been standing there for ten minutes, staring at Tony. He tuned in his hearing and growled as he heard someone offer five hundred thousand to buy Tony and be the first to … Gibbs motioned for his team to move in.

“Federal agents! No one move!” he yelled. The backup team and McGee and Ziva rushed in, keeping everyone from running while those kidnapped were helped out to EMT’s waiting outside the plantation.

Ziva headed right for Melinda Rex. “You are under arrest,” she said. “For kidnapping a federal agent … as well as other despicable things.” She got the Dealer in cuffs before roughly escorting her out to one of the waiting cars.

“Gibbs!” Tony yelled, nearly falling off the stage. “Hi Gibbs!”

Gibbs sighed and approached the stage. “Hi, Tony,” he said. “What are you doing here, huh?”

“It was a party,” Tony said as he tried to get off the stage. “I didn’t know you were coming to the party … the blonde liar lady didn’t tell me that … “

Gibbs unconsciously took Tony’s leash into his hand and helped the young agent off the stage. He couldn’t hide his shock when Tony wrapped his arms around Gibbs in a hug, getting glitter all over Gibbs’ shirt.

“Glad you’re here, Gibbs,” Tony mumbled. “Blonde lady hurt me … “

“Hurt you, how?” Gibbs asked.

“She pinched me with something,” Tony said, pulling away and pointing to his chest. “Now I have a ring.”

“You do,” Gibbs murmured, dusting a bit of glitter off Tony’s cheek. “It’s very nice, Tony.”

“You called me ‘Tony’.”

“I did,” Gibbs said with a smile. “Come on … let’s get you somewhere safe.”

“Gibbs … I don’t feel so good,” Tony said. “They … I think they gave me something.”

Gibbs looked at Tony’s arm and saw a couple of pinpricks. “They did, Tony,” he said. “But you’ll be okay in a couple of hours.”

“You’ll take care of me?” Tony asked, blinking up at Gibbs. It was as if his mouth and his brain were not connected. He was just … speaking.

Gibbs smiled and tugged on Tony’s leash. “I’ll take care of you,” he said. “We’ll wash that shit out of your hair and that makeup off your face and you’ll be good as new.”

“Not good as new,” Tony murmured as he walked through the plantation with Gibbs. He could feel people staring but … he really didn’t care.

“No?” Gibbs asked as he unlocked his car. There would be paperwork to do and questions to answer … but it all could wait.

“I have jewelry now,” Tony said softly. “Can’t take it out … don’t want an infection … “

“Very true,” Gibbs said. “But that’s okay, Tony … it suits you.”

“You called me ‘Tony’ again,” Tony murmured as he slid into Gibbs’ car. He’d almost forgotten about the plug until that moment. The second he sat down, the plug pushed against Tony’s prostate, causing him to gasp softly.

“What’s wrong? Are you hurt?” Gibbs was immediately concerned and turned to look at Tony. He could see a fine sheen of sweat on Tony’s forehead, and the young agent’s pupils were dilated.

“Just … there’s something … “ Tony said, wiggling on the seat, trying to find a comfortable way to sit.

“All right,” Gibbs said, running a hand through Tony’s hair. “Just hang on … we’re going home.”

“Home? My apartment?” Tony asked.

“My house,” Gibbs said as he put the car in gear.

McGee and Ziva watched curiously as Gibbs drove away. “Did you see - ?” McGee asked.

Ziva nodded. “He looked like a walking advertisement for sex,” she said.

“I meant Gibbs,” McGee said. “He looked like he was going to kill Melinda Rex … do you think … he likes Tony?”

“Of course he does,” Ziva said. “I bet they go back to Gibbs’ place and do the horizontal polka.”

“Mambo, Ziva,” McGee corrected automatically. “Horizontal mambo.”

* * *

Gibbs pulled into the driveway of his house and quickly hurried around to help Tony out of the car. He could see that the drugs were wearing off; Tony’s eyes shone with more awareness than when they’d first found him.

“You doing okay?” Gibbs asked as he wrapped his hand around the silver chain and helped Tony from the car.

Tony nodded and leaned on Gibbs as they walked. “Better,” he admitted. “Boss … I … “

“Don’t worry about it,” Gibbs said, running a hand through Tony’s hair as they entered his house. “I’m just glad we got there in time … I would never forgive myself if I’d … “

“If you’d what?” Tony asked, looking at Gibbs.

“If I’d lost you,” Gibbs said, leaning forward and capturing Tony’s mouth in a gentle kiss.

Tony pulled back and laughed a bit hysterically. “Am I … I’m still on drugs, right?” he said. “And I’m imagining this?”

Gibbs sighed and rubbed his face a bit as he pulled Tony inside. “You’re not imagining it, but yeah,” he said as he led the way up the stairs. “You’re still a bit drugged.”

Tony swayed a bit as he followed Gibbs up to the bathroom. “Boss? I really don’t feel good,” he said as he plopped down on the toilet seat.

“I know, Tony,” Gibbs said. “We’re going to get you cleaned up and tucked in.”

“M’kay,” Tony mumbled. He felt himself drifting, barely aware as Gibbs gently washed the makeup and glitter off his face.

Gibbs was gentle as he washed Tony’s face. He sprayed Tony’s hair with a bit of water and gently brushed the white hair spray from Tony’s hair, smiling when he heard Tony purr softly.

“Feel good,” Gibbs asked softly.

“Oh yeah,” Tony replied. “Feels so good, Boss … “

Gibbs smiled and continued to brush Tony’s hair until he felt Tony completely relaxed under his hands. He pressed a soft kiss to Tony’s hair before setting the brush down and helping Tony stand.

“Hi Boss,” Tony murmured, leaning against Gibbs. He was still feeling a bit loopy and … definitely turned on. That plug that Melinda had shoved inside him was constantly pressing against his prostate … he whimpered softly as he followed Gibbs.

Gibbs smiled over at Tony, caressing his cheek. “Are you feeling a bit better?” he asked.

Tony hummed a bit and shrugged. “Kinda … still a bit loopy and … “

“And what?” Gibbs asked as he settled Tony on his bed. He bit back his groan at the sight of Tony sprawled out on his bed, almost inviting him in.

“That woman … whatever her name is … put something in me,” Tony murmured, wiggling on the bed. Damn … that plug felt really good … just when he’d almost gotten used to it, he’d shift and … He gasped softly and gripped the sheets.

“She drugged you,” Gibbs said, moving to help Tony get settled.

“No … other than drugs,” Tony mumbled, undoing his pants and shimmying out of them.

Gibbs’ eyes widened in surprise. What was Tony doing? He groaned softly, watching as Tony’s body was revealed. The years had been good to his agent; Tony was toned and tan, just begging to be worshipped.

“Boss?” Tony murmured as he tossed his pants on the floor. “Come take this out?”

“Take what out, Tony?” Gibbs managed to gasp out, his hands itching to touch Tony.

“The … the thing … the one that lady put in me? I … “ Tony blushed and gave Gibbs a silly smile. “I want you there instead.”

“Me … where?” Gibbs asked.

Tony spread his legs and Gibbs groaned when he caught sight of the end of the plug sticking out of his senior agent.

“Fuck.” Gibbs growled. Tony’d been wandering around for the last four hours at least with … he stared down at Tony, eyes serious.

“Please … Jethro?” Tony’s voice had taken on a husky, almost pleading tone.

“You know what you’re asking for, boy?” Gibbs said.

Tony nodded, reaching down to stroke himself. “Uh-huh,” he said. “Asking you to fuck me.”

Gibbs cracked a smile. “You sure, Tony? Because I wanted you or too long to just let this be some one night fuck. You say yes to this and I won’t be letting you go anytime soon.”

Tony gave Gibbs a bright smile. “Yes, yes sir,” he said. “Si, oui, absolutely, let’s go … “

Gibbs laughed and rested a hand on Tony’s chest, idly playing with the young agent’s new jewelry. “Patience,” he murmured.

Tony gasped and arched into Gibbs’ hand. “Um … Boss? Jethro? You do realize who you’re talking to, right?”

Gibbs chuckled and stepped back, stripping slowly. “Oh, I know who I’m talking to,” he said as he dropped his clothes on the floor. “I’m talking to the man that has tempted, teased and infuriated me since the moment I set eyes on him.”

Tony’s eyes widened and the hand on his cock stilled. “The whole time? You’ve wanted me since the beginning?”

Gibbs dropped his boxers and crawled onto the bed, covering Tony’s body with his own. “Since the beginning,” he murmured, nibbling at Tony’s jaw.

Tony whimpered and moaned, hands moving to grab Gibbs. He ran his hands up and down Gibbs’ back, just wanting to touch.

Gibbs slid a hand down between himself and Tony, pushing at the plug inside the young agent.

“Fuck,” Tony cried, gripping at Gibbs’ hips. “Please … I’m so close already … Don’t want … Please be inside me … wanna come with you inside me … “

Gibbs bit back a moan as he felt Tony pressing against him. “Shh … okay, okay,” he murmured. He worked quickly, slipping on a condom and lubing himself up. He reached down and gently pulled the plug from Tony.

“Oh … Christ!” Tony yelled as he felt the plug leave him. “Gibbs … Please!”

Gibbs grinned down at Tony and slid in almost effortlessly, gripping Tony’s hips. “That’s it … that’s my good boy,” he murmured as he thrust slowly. “Fuck you feel so good … “

Tony cried out and scratched at Gibbs’ back. “Fuck … Jethro, please! I’m so … I’m so close!”

Gibbs took pity on the young agent beneath him and stroked Tony’s cock in time with his thrusts. With just a few thrusts and strokes they were both coming.

Tony flopped back on the bed, emotionally and physically spent. “Wow,” he gasped.

“Yeah,” Gibbs said as he collapsed gently on top of Tony. “You know … you look good in my bed.”

Tony laughed and ran a hand through Gibbs’ hair. A few moments later, Tony’s hand stopped. “Boss?” he whispered.

“What is it?” Gibbs said, pressing soft kisses to Tony’s chest.

“McGee … and Ziva … they both … I mean they saw … “ Tony stuttered.

“Shh … don’t worry about it, good boy,” Gibbs murmured, holding Tony close. “I’ll handle them.”

“Promise?” Tony asked, his eyes drifting closed.

“Promise,” Gibbs replied. He fumbled for the covers and pulled them up around the two of them. He’d deal with McGee and Ziva on Monday. At the moment though, he was content to lie with his new lover.

  



End file.
